jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Nikto
|Intelligenz=Intelligent |Ernährungstyp= |Sprache=Nikto, Huttisch |Alter= |Größe=1,80 Meter |Gewicht= |Haut=Variiert je nach Subspezies |Haare= |Gefieder= |Augen=Schwarz |Hauptstadt= |Kultur= |Regierung= |Zugehörigkeit= |Bekannte Individuen=Ausar Auset, Bok, Bokran Rix, Ma'kis'shaalas, Giran, Klaatu, Tsyr, Fi-Ek Sirch, Jasper McKnives, Royce, Bhat Jul, Boor-Daa, Ima-Gun Di, J´óopi She }} Nikto sind eine reptiloid-humanoide Spezies mit schuppiger Haut, mehreren Nüstern und kleinen Hörnern, die aus der Stirn wachsen. Nikto haben in der Regel eine orange bis rote Hautfarbe, es gibt jedoch einige Unterspezies, wie zum Beispiel die „Grünen Nikto“, die, wie der Name schon sagt, eine grüne Haut sowie mehr Hörner besitzen. Alle Subspezies sind besonders an das Leben in heißem Wüstenklima angepasst und verfügen über hervorragende Kampfeigenschaften. Beschreibung Allen Subspezies gemeinsam ist das ausdruckslose Gesicht, dessen scheinbare Starre jedoch lediglich auf dem Fehlen von Gesichtsmuskulatur beruht. Der starre Blick und scheinbar gedankenlose Ausdruck verführen andere Spezies oft dazu, die Intelligenz eines Nikto zu unterschätzen. Das harte Leben auf Kintan und die herablassende Brutalität ihrer huttischen Oberherren haben aus den Nikto herausragende Krieger gemacht. Meistens geben sie sich mit einem Dasein in Sklaverei zufrieden, weil sie es der Mühsal und Härte des Lebens auf ihrer Heimatwelt vorziehen. Unterspezies der Nikto Nach der M'dweshuu-Nova, einer Sternenexplosion im Zentrum des Si'klaata-Sternhaufens, Jahrtausende vor der dritten Schlacht von Votor im Jahre 25096 VSY, wurden viele in der Nähe liegenden Planeten und die dortigen Spezies durch die immense freigesetzte Strahlung verändert. Diese Strahlung veränderte auch die auf dem Planeten Kintan lebenden Nikto. Sie entwickelten sich in fünf verschiedenen Subspezies, die sich äußerlich teilweise stark unterschieden, jedoch, aufgrund der gleichen genetischen Grundlagen, Kreuzungen in späteren Zeitaltern möglich machten. Kajain'sa'Nikto miniatur|links|Ein [[Kadas'sa'Nikto]] Die Kajain'sa'Nikto oder „Roten Nikto“ sind die bevölkerungsstärkste Nikto-Rasse und bewohnen die endlosen Wüsten des Planeten Kintan. Ihre Haut ist orange-rot und um die Augen herum besitzen sie acht Hörner. Eine Besonderheit dieser Rasse ist der Hautlappen, der die Nase verdeckt und dafür sorgt, dass kein Sand eingeatmet wird. Des Weiteren besitzen Kajain'sa'Nikto sehr widerstandfähige Atemorgane und zwei Atemröhren auf jeder Seite des Halses. Jede Atemröhre besitzt mehrere Öffnungen, die mit vor Sand und Wasserverlust schützenden, halbdurchlässigen Membranen überspannt sind. Die meisten Kämpfer der Morgukai waren Kajain'sa'Nikto. Kadas'sa'Nikto Die nach den „Roten Nikto“ bekannteste Rasse sind ist der Kadas'sa'Nikto oder „Grünen Nikto“. Sie bewohnen vorwiegend die Wälder und Berge auf Kintan. Ihre grüne Haut ist vollständig mit Schuppen bedeckt und ihre Augen und ihr Gesicht sind von kleinen Hörnern umgeben. Sie besitzen besonders ausgeprägte Klauen, die beim Klettern auf Bäumen nützlich sind. Esral'sa'Nikto Die blau-grauen Esral'sa'Nikto, auch bekannt unter dem Namen „Berg-Nikto“, besitzen ebenfalls eine Nasenfalte sowie Flossen an den Wangen, die das Gehör verbessern und die Körpertemperatur regeln. Gluss'sa'Nikto Die Gluss'sa'Nikto oder „Blassen Nikto“ besitzen eine weiß-graue Haut und leben auf den Inseln Kintans. Sie haben kleine Hörner um die Augen und verfügen ebenfalls über Flossen an den Wangen. M'shento'sa'Nikto M'shento'sa'Nikto, auch Süd-Niktos genannt, besitzen eine weiße, gelbe oder orangfarbene Haut und haben keine Hörner um die Augen. Dafür verfügen sie über einen ausgeprägten Atmungsmechanismus und mehrere Atemröhren. Gesellschaft und Kultur miniatur|Bok und die Morgukai-Schattenarmee In der Frühgeschichte der Nikto gab es zwischen den verschiedenen Subspezies immer wieder Spannungen, die nicht selten in blutige Kriege ausarteten. Doch um auf ihrer rauen Welt eine Zivilisation aufbauen zu können, mussten sie ihre Konflikte weitgehend beilegen. In der Geschichte dieser Spezies entwickelt sich immer wieder Sekten und Geheimgesellschaften, wie der blutrünstige M'dweshuu-Kult oder die Morgukai.Republik – Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg Um 25130 VSY, als Kintan unter der Terrorherrschaft des Kultes von M'dweshuu stand, wurden die Nikto von den Hutten entdeckt. Angeführt von Churabba vernichteten die Hutten den Kult und wurden dafür von den Nikto als Befreier angesehen. Infolgedessen traten die Nikto in die Dienste der Hutten und kämpften gemeinsam mit anderen Spezies für deren Interessen, wie den Klatooinianern und den Vodranern, im Hutt-Xim Konflikt gegen die Streitkräfte von Xim dem Despoten. Durch ihre hervorragenden kämpferischen Fähigkeiten hatten sie entscheidenden Anteil daran, dass Xim besiegt werden konnte.Xim Week: The History of Xim and the Tion Cluster Nachdem die Nikto durch den Vertrag von Vontor für die nächsten 25.000 Jahre von den Hutts als Leibwächter und Fußsoldaten verpflichtet wurden, hatten sie in den meisten Ereignissen in der Galaxis wenig eigenständigen Anteil. Jabba beschäftigte viele Nikto-Soldaten, die nach seinem Tod im Jahr 4 NSY ihre Freiheit erlangten. In den Tagen der Galaktischen Republik gab es auch unter den Jedi mehrere Nikto. Beispiele dafür sind Fi-Ek Sirch, Ausar Auset, Ima-Gun Di und Bhat JulRepublik – Der Sturm nach dem Sturm. Hinter den Kulissen Ursprünglich wollte man in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter einen „Kadas'sa'Nikto“ als Wärter von Jabbas Rancor einsetzen, man entschied sich schließlich jedoch für einen menschlichen Darsteller. Für „Wooof“, wie der grüne Nikto am Set genannt wurde, wurde eine spezielle Maske gebaut, mit der man ihn für die Szene, in welcher der Rancor stirbt, weinen lassen konnte.Behind the Magic Quellen *''Behind the Magic'' * *''Republik'' – Der Sturm nach dem Sturm *''Republik'' – Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Xim Week: The History of Xim and the Tion Cluster'' Einzelnachweise bg:Никто en:Nikto es:Nikto ja:カジェインサニクト nl:Nikto ru:Никто Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Reptiloiden Kategorie:Humanoiden Kategorie:Legends